A copier is known U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,497 which has a transport apparatus having a first driven transport roller pair to which copied sheets, which can be taken from a variety of supply stacks arranged vertically in different planes, are delivered. Associated with the respective supply stacks are second driven transport roller pairs which transport to the first transport roller pair a copied sheet that has been decollated from a supply stack. The arrangement and drive system of the second transport roller pair of this known apparatus require a great deal of space, and are relatively complex.
It is the object of the invention to configure a transport apparatus of the generic type in such a way that a space-saving arrangement and simple drive system therefor are achieved.